


Butterflies

by sagaluthien



Series: Diamond Verse [2]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After September 2005 Orlando and Johnny have become a couple. It have become May and in the nice weather they have a relaxing time in the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterflies

It was May. The weather had been beautiful and it looked like summer had come early, since the last few weeks had consisted of sunshine and a constantly rising temperature.

In the shade of the porch, in attempt to catch some coolness, Orlando lay with his head on Johnny’s knee. It had become a habit for them to spend some of the day relaxing there, just talking, slowing down to reflection.

Another habit Johnny had taken up was to threading his fingers through Orlando’s curly hair, which he kept at shoulder length. Johnny loved to help to find eventual tangles and loosen them. He also loved to keep close contact with the younger man, to make sure he was really there and it wasn’t a dream.

“Johnny, do you know what?” Orlando suddenly broke the silence.

When he waited to continue, Johnny replied, “No, darlin’. Whatcha thinkin’ about?” He bent forward to get eye contact with the man that lay on his side, his cheek by his knee.

“When this is over I think I will go and get me a new tattoo.” Orlando made a moved as to change his position.

“No, stay as you are… or does your back bother you?” Johnny wondered allowed, moving his hand from Orlando’s hair if he would shift his position.

“My back is okay, so far. What do you think? Any suggestions as to where I could put it?” was the reply, though Orlando stayed as he was.

“What are you gonna get?”

“Nothing big… a butterfly or two… as a reminder for how it feels.” Orlando moved his right hand, which he had been resting on Johnny’s thigh to slowly stroke over his stomach instead. “You know how it is to stand on a stage in front of an audience, the first day of filming a new movie, the seconds it takes to bungee or when you experience something fantastic...”

Johnny put his right hand to rest over Orlando’s, nodding, letting his emotions show in a smile. “Like what the little ones give us,” he mumbled. “Should it be for everyone to see or just family and close mates? Do you want to see it yourself everyday?” he asked with a normal voice.

“I think it would be enough for me to know I have it and just family. I want it to be personal.”

“It could be on your back.” Johnny quieted while he thought for a moment before adding, “but… why not on your hip? It’ll still be hidden, but close enough that you can see it when you want to.”

Orlando didn‘t say anything for a moment, thinking over the possibilities. “Hip sounds good. Mmm…very good, indeed. A place that won’t change too much and very few would know about it… easy to cover up.” He threaded his fingers together with Johnny’s, tugging their joined hands up to his lips to kiss Johnny’s. “Maybe I should get not only a butterfly, but it could be flying over a flower.” He kissed his fingers a second time. “Maybe a daisy. What do you think?”

“It’s your body, so it’s your decision.” Johnny leaned back, looking out over their back yard. “What would you say if I got a similar tattoo?” He felt a slight squeeze of his hand. “I’d get a lily… or… or maybe an orchid, instead of a daisy.”

“So you like the idea?” Orlando moved from lying on his side to his back, wanting to see his partner’s face.

“You seriously asking me?” A mirth could be seen in Johnny’s eyes, both knowing Johnny wouldn’t actually be against it with all of his tattoos. “Of course I like the idea. I like it very much... I think… I’ll look forward to it.”

Orlando beamed, “Then you’ll come with me?”

“What kind of question is that?” Even if Johnny understood the seriousness of the whole thing he couldn’t keep from snickering. “Of course, darlin’. I want to go with you. We can get ‘em at the same time.”

Johnny loosened Orlando’s fingers in favor of stroking his chest down to his stomach. The last half of the year had been one of the better ones he’d had and he didn’t regret any of it. He looked forward to the coming years, once in which he would spend together with his lover. He leaned back, looking out over the yard, allowing the silence to fall over them again.

A moment later he felt Orlando lift his head as he moved to sit up. These days he was never able to lay too long on his back, before the pressure got too much for him. He tried to stretch as well as he could to avoid his muscles tightening up.

“Some times in August then,” Orlando stated.

Johnny looked at Orlando, arching an eyebrow. “Isn’t that too soon?” the older man asked. “Shouldn’t we wait until we’re finished filming At World’s End?”

The younger man watched his partner closely, a mischievous glint appearing in his eyes. “I want to do it as soon as possible… or don’t you dare?”

“I could do it tomorrow, but that wouldn’t be fair to you,” Johnny replied, a smile toying at the corners of his lips.

Orlando’s hands slipped over Johnny’s neck pulling him close to kiss him long. When he let go, he nodded, “Thanks. Butterflies it is.” His fingers continued to stroke the sensitive skin of his neck until Johnny stopped him, shaking his head. Orlando stopped, knowing it was his touch and what it could lead to that Johnny was preventing.

 

*~*~* The End *~*~*


End file.
